L'amour à la bassine
by Shakes et Meanne
Summary: [one shot défi WSAC août05] Qui commence ? ¤ C'est toi le Maou. ¤ Yuuri ôta sa veste et la mit dans la bassine d'eau savonneuse. Tu prends trop de place dans le lit...


Titre : L'amour à la bassine  
Auteurs : Les Skpm77  
Genre : Faites bouillir ! (flangst)

Disclaimer : Yuuri a plaqué Wolf contre un mur pour le violer sur place avec consentement mutuel, récemment ? Non ?  
Meanne : Non mais c'est pas passé loin…  
Shakes : ¤hem¤ Quoiqu'il en soit, KKM ne nous appartient pas…

**Spoilers** : épisode 27.

_(Ecrit les 28, 29 et 30 août 2005. Au téléphone, lol. Oui, on testait la technique, voir si elle était faisable. Ben elle l'est mais elle reste peu productive quand même…)_

Défi du WSAC, août 2005 : "Linge sale en famille".

**¤**

**L'amour à la bassine**

**¤**

– Qui commence ? demanda Yuuri.

– C'est toi le Maou, répondit Wolfram.

Yuuri jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à la bassine d'eau savonneuse. Ils avaient beau dire, il la sentait mal, cette coutume… Il retira sa veste et la plongea dans l'eau, puis se tourna vers Wolfram. Il réfléchit un instant, pas vraiment certain de savoir ce qu'il était censé dire.

– Heu… Tu prends trop de place dans le lit, j'en ai marre de dormir à moitié par terre sans même avoir une couverture parce que tu t'enroules dedans.

– T'as qu'à dormir plus près de moi !

– Si je dors plus près je me prends des coups !

– Mauviette !

– Me traite pas de mauviette ! répliqua Yuuri automatiquement. Bon, alors pour y remédier… on pourrait prendre un lit plus grand par exemple ? Quoique je suis pas sûr qu'il existe un matelas suffisamment large pour qu'on y reste dessus tous les deux !

Il claqua soudain des doigts et sourit largement.

– Ou je pourrais t'attacher au lit…

Wolfram fronça le nez.

– Est-ce que tu essayes encore de me faire croire que c'est une coutume terrestre ?

Yuuri émit un rire un peu gêné, il n'allait quand même pas expliquer à Wolfram ce qu'il voulait dire par là, du moins pas avant qu'ils ne soient dans le feu de l'action et que le blond n'ait plus suffisamment de volonté pour refuser de toute façon.

– Ça me semblait pas une si mauvaise idée que ça…

– Pffff…

Wolfram retira son foulard et le jeta dans la bassine. Yuuri fit semblant de bouder.

– Ça veut dire que t'es pas d'accord, alors ?

– Ne sois pas ridicule !

Wolfram s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon et sortit d'une de ses poches un papier qu'il déplia. Le sourire de Yuuri s'effaça. Wolfram avait fait une _liste_ ?

– Tu as fait une _liste _?

–Il faut tout mettre à plat sinon ça n'a pas de sens.

_Je suis pas sûr que ça en est un de toute façon_, pensa Yuuri.

– Et puis, continua Wolfram, sinon je suis sûr que je vais en oublier la moitié, parce que je te pardonne toujours trop vite après et ça ne change rien. Cette fois tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement.

Il était sérieux. Yuuri commençait à se sentir un peu inquiet. Wolfram relut rapidement sa liste, puis déclara :

– Tu ne passes pas assez de temps seul avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie de passer la moitié de ma vie à t'attendre derrière une porte avec un livre, d'autant plus qu'à ce rythme, j'aurai bientôt lu toute la bibliothèque ! L'autre moitié du temps on est en vadrouille à droite à gauche et finalement on est seuls tous les deux que lorsqu'on se couche !

– Je sais, dit Yuuri avec un pincement au cœur, je suis désolé, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Et puis gérer un royaume c'est pas facile, et avec toutes les alliances qu'on a faites, y'a encore plus de travail… Et Gwendal et Gunther me lâchent plus, j'arrive même plus à m'éclipser comme avant !

– Il était temps qu'ils arrêtent de te passer tous tes caprices et que tu te décides à te comporter comme un roi, mais c'est pas pour autant que tu dois tout faire tout seul ! Je ne suis pas là juste pour faire joli lors des réceptions, à partir de demain je ne serai plus seulement ton fiancé mais ton époux, et j'ai l'intention d'assumer mes devoirs. Nous avons chacun un rôle à tenir. Il y a un juste milieu entre tout laisser aux autres et ne pas savoir déléguer.

Yuuri lui sourit.

– Alors je compte sur toi pour me montrer ce « juste milieu »… mais ce serait bien qu'on passe un peu de temps tous les deux sans que ce soit pour travailler. On pourrait partir en vadrouille, juste toi et moi, de temps en temps… Ce serait un peu comme des vacances !

Wolfram fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– C'est dangereux de s'aventurer seuls comme ça, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps…

– Mais tu seras là pour nous défendre tous les deux, donc ça ira !

Les joues de Wolfram se colorèrent et il plongea les mains dans l'eau savonneuse pour se donner une contenance.

– Bon allez, il faut qu'on lave notre linge sale maintenant !

– Cette conversation ne vaut pas qu'un foulard, déclara Yuuri. Retire ta veste aussi ! En plus tu as plus de vêtements que moi, c'est pas juste.

– J'en ai probablement plus à mettre dedans de toute façon, répliqua Wolfram, mais il s'exécuta.

Ils lavèrent les vêtements puis les mirent dans une bassine d'eau claire qui se trouvait à côté.

– A toi, déclara Wolfram.

Yuuri déboutonna sa chemise et la jeta dans l'eau, puis pris une inspiration.

– J'en ai assez que tu me traites constamment de mauviette. J'ai l'impression que quoique je fasse ce n'est jamais ce que tu attendais de moi. Que… je te déçois tout le temps, que je ne suis jamais à la hauteur, dit-il d'une voix de moins en moins forte. Franchement, parfois je me demande pourquoi tu m'aimes…

Wolfram ferma les yeux un court instant.

– Tu doutes de mon amour ? demanda-t-il, blessé, mais conscient que c'était très exactement là le but de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il valait mieux qu'ils aient cette conversation maintenant plutôt qu'une fois mariés.

Mal à l'aise, Yuuri tenta de clarifier :

– Mais non, bien sûr que non… C'est juste que je suis pas toujours certain de savoir quelle est la part d'amour et la part de devoir dans tes actions…

Alors que Wolfram le regardait d'un air surpris, Yuuri découvrit qu'il l'était tout autant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait eu l'intention de dire, mais il réalisait maintenant que ça le rongeait depuis longtemps.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Wolfram. C'est la même chose ! Tu n'es pas deux personnes distinctes ! Tu es l'homme que j'aime et il se trouve que tu es aussi mon roi. Finalement, malgré ce que je croyais, j'ai de la chance, je ne serai jamais face au dilemme de savoir qui faire passer en premier.

– Malgré ce que tu croyais… ? répéta Yuuri.

Wolfram se mordit la lèvre mais s'expliqua à contrecoeur :

– Pendant longtemps j'ai cru que tu ne m'aimerais jamais. Et puisque tu es le Maou, je devais rester auprès de toi même lorsque ça m'aurait fait moins mal d'être loin.

Yuuri prit soudainement Wolfram dans ses bras. C'était autant une façon de le réconforter que d'éviter son regard, loin de l'apaiser. Les paroles de son fiancé amplifiaient ses doutes. La gorge serrée, il demanda :

– Mais alors toutes ces fois où tu me suivais, c'était donc bien par devoir et pas parce que tu le voulais ?

Wolfram ne répondit pas tout de suite, et lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, sa voix était hésitante.

– Parce que tu es mon fiancé, j'ai peut-être fait plus qu'on ne l'exigeait, dit-il. C'est d'abord mon… orgueil qui demandait à ce que je sois à tes côtés, mais ensuite c'est par amour que je t'ai suivi. Même si Conrad suffisait largement à ta protection, je n'aurais pas supporté être loin de toi…

Yuuri serra Wolfram un peu plus fort contre lui.

– Tu te contredis…

– Je crois que… me dire que je te suivais par devoir envers mon roi rendait les choses plus faciles…

Yuuri sentit toute sa tension s'envoler, mais ne lâcha pas Wolfram. Il voulait le garder encore un peu dans ses bras.

– Yuuri ?

– Je viens de me faire une grosse frayeur, dit-il. Alors pour le moment je te garde contre moi, j'ai besoin de me rassurer.

– Mauviette…

Yuuri s'écarta légèrement et le regarda d'un air de reproche.

– Tu vois, tu recommences !

Wolfram leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

– Pourquoi tu le prends au premier degré ? Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose que tu sois une mauviette… c'est ton côté humain. Parce que tu es une mauviette, Shin Makoku a plein d'alliés maintenant.

– Peut-être mais c'est pas très gratifiant de se faire traiter de mauviette par son fiancé !

– Tu es une mauviette, c'est ce qui fait ta force et de toi un bon roi et c'est ça que nous attendons de toi ! Et puis, si tu n'étais pas une mauviette, tu ne serais pas _mon_ Yuuri.

Yuuri sentit un sourire lui étirer les lèvres.

– Alors en fait, tu dis "mauviette" comme tu dirais, je sais pas moi, "mon amour", par exemple ?

Pris par surprise, Wolfram devint écarlate mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Yuuri l'embrassa. Wolfram se laissa faire quelques instants avant de le repousser doucement.

– Il faut laver ta chemise, dit-il.

Yuuri s'exécuta en soupirant intérieurement. Ç'aurait été bien plus simple s'ils avaient une machine à laver, d'autant plus que celle d'Anissina fonctionnait parfaitement, pour une fois. Pendant qu'il y réfléchissait, Wolfram avait commencé à retirer sa propre chemise, et lorsque le blond se retrouva torse nu, Yuuri réalisa qu'à ce rythme ils allaient se retrouver tous les deux nus. Leur psychanalyse de couple se transformait de plus en plus en séance de strip-tease prénuptial. Et si ça continuait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir attendre que Wolfram arrive au bout de sa liste…

Un claquement de doigt sous son nez le sortit de sa rêverie.

– Reste concentré ! le réprimanda Wolfram. Tu ne t'occupes pas assez de Greta.

– _Hein ?_

– Tu ne fais que jouer avec elle et tu me laisses l'élever tout seul. Tu ne t'occupes pas de son éducation ! A la gâter comme ça, tu vas en faire une petite fille capricieuse, tu lui passes tous ses désirs. Même quand je lui dis non, tu te laisses manipuler, et tu fais de moi le méchant. Comment veux-tu qu'elle grandisse correctement si ses parents ne sont pas d'accord sur son éducation ? Devant elle, il faut qu'on parle d'une même voix quitte à en rediscuter après entre nous. Mais tu ne réfléchis même pas, quoiqu'elle te demande tu dis oui avant qu'elle aille au bout ! Et pire, tu l'accompagnes dans ses bêtises !

Wolfram marqua une pause pour regarder sa liste mais reprit avant que Yuuri ne puisse protester.

– Greta est la princesse de Shin Makoku, dit-il, elle a des devoirs elle aussi. Son comportement en société est un reflet de l'éducation que nous sommes censés lui donner, de _ta_ compétence. De plus elle est humaine, c'est à elle que les nobles de Shin Makoku penseront en premier pour définir les humains. C'est une lourde responsabilité, surtout avec la politique pro-humaine que tu mènes et qu'ils ont déjà du mal à comprendre.

Le premier réflexe de Yuuri avait été de protester contre les accusations de Wolfram, mais au fur et à mesure de son discours, il réalisa que son fiancé avait longuement réfléchi à la question et qu'il avait raison.

– Mais Greta est encore une petite fille, dit-il doucement.

– Greta va avoir douze ans, répliqua Wolfram. Ça fait trois ans que nous l'avons adoptée, et dans trois années encore, elle aura l'âge de se marier.

– _De se marier_ ? répéta Yuuri, horrifié.

– Tu réalises à quel point les humains vieillissent vite ?

– Mais elle n'aura que quinze ans ! Je veux pas que ma fille se marie à quinze ans !

– Elle ne restera pas une enfant toute sa vie. Elle se rapproche déjà de l'âge adulte pour un humain.

Yuuri rumina la phrase de Wolfram un bon moment avant de dire :

– Justement, on a si peu de temps, c'est normal que je veuille profiter des trop rares instants que je peux lui consacrer !

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui céder tous ses caprices ! Elle sait très bien que quand je lui dis non, il suffit qu'elle aille te voir pour obtenir l'autorisation. Ce n'est pas bon pour elle.

Yuuri garda le silence un instant.

– Bon… voilà ce que je te propose, dit-il enfin. La prochaine fois que Greta vient me demander quelque chose, je vérifierai d'abord avec elle si elle en a parlé avec toi. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à me mentir. Si c'est vraiment important, ça attendra le soir qu'on puisse en discuter tous les trois.

Yuuri marqua une pause et ajouta :

– Mais ce qui serait bien, c'est que tu viennes m'en parler avant de prendre ta décision aussi. Après tout, c'est toi qui l'as dit, on est deux !

– Je te signale que si j'ai dû prendre ces décisions tout seul, c'est parce que tu n'étais pas là, répliqua Wolfram avec ce ressentiment qui avait tendance à ressurgir dès qu'ils s'approchaient un peu trop de ce sujet-là…

– D'accord, mais maintenant je suis là en permanence, alors on peut décider tous les deux !

– Encore heureux que tu sois là en permanence, je ne me vois pas expliquer à nos futurs enfants que leur père mène une double vie !

– Des enfants ? Quels enfants ? paniqua Yuuri.

– Les nôtres, bien évidemment ! Tu te souviens que tu es censé être le premier Maou à fonder une dynastie à Shin Makoku ?

– Mais euh, on n'est pas obligés de commencer maintenant, hein ?

– Par rapport aux humains, les Mazokus engendrent difficilement, et encore plus les mâles, ce qui est naturel vu notre longévité ! Ça peut prendre plusieurs décennies, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Les yeux de Wolfram se plissèrent soudain d'un air accusateur.

– Ou alors tu ne veux pas que nous ayons d'autres enfants ?

– Bien sûr que si ! protesta immédiatement Yuuri. C'est juste que, on dit qu'une fois parents on ne dort pas pendant dix-huit ans ! Avec les Mazokus ça doit au moins être multiplié par dix, et je veux profiter un maximum de toi avant de devoir te partager !

– Hum, fit Wolfram avec des rougeurs suspicieuses sur les joues.

Yuuri poussa un soupir de soulagement intérieur. Il l'avait échappé belle…

– Bon… on lave maintenant ?

Wolfram acquiesça, puis ce fut au tour de Yuuri, qui ôta son pantalon.

– Tu es beaucoup trop jaloux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à te comporter comme ça, tu n'as vraiment aucune raison. C'est à peine si je peux parler avec des gens. Est-ce que tu as si peu confiance en moi ?

– Tu ne parles pas, tu flirtes ! Ehontément !

– Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est toi qui es paranoïaque !

– Je ne suis pas paranoïaque, je vois très bien le manège de tous ces gens qui tournent autour de toi. Et tu te montres trop affectueux avec tout le monde, tu n'es pas assez ferme, ça les encourage !

Wolfram marqua une courte pause, puis :

– Tu es à moi ! fit-il, défiant Yuuri de prétendre le contraire.

– Je suis à toi, répéta le brun.

– Oui !

– Et tu es à moi aussi.

– Evidemment ! A quel moment cette question a-t-elle eu besoin d'être débattue ?

Yuuri décida de ne pas relever l'accusation implicite. Au lieu de cela, il contra :

– Tu réagis de façon excessive. Moi, je ne te fais pas une scène quand quelqu'un se met à flirter avec toi !

– Personne ne flirte avec moi !

Yuuri croisa les bras et le fixa d'un air de dire "tu te moques de moi ?".

– Je soupçonnerai presque ton _reflet_ de flirter avec toi !

– Tu me traites de narcissique, là ?

– Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es tellement beau qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas se mettre à flirter avec toi, même sans s'en rendre compte.

– Tu n'as jamais flirté avec moi, _toi_.

– Si, dès que j'ai été en âge et que mes hormones se sont réveillées ! répliqua Yuuri avec un sourire suggestif.

Wolfram s'empourpra une fois de plus.

– Espèce de… de Maou lubrique !

Le sourire de Yuuri s'accentua puis il reprit Wolfram dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

– Il n'y a que toi qui comptes pour moi, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, lui assura-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Les futurs époux échangèrent un long baiser, que Wolfram finit par rompre.

– Ne m'embrasse pas comme ça alors que tu ne portes qu'un string !

– Mais non, regarde, je suis aussi en chaussettes !

Les mains de Yuuri se firent un peu baladeuses. Wolfram se tortilla pour échapper à l'étreinte.

– Yuuri ! Ça suffit maintenant, ça c'est pour plus tard !

– Mais non, ne te méprend pas ! C'est à ton tour, je voulais simplement t'aider à retirer ton pantalon !

– On n'a pas encore lavé le tien, et puis qui te dit que c'était mon pantalon que j'allais retirer ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux retirer d'autre ? Tu es déjà torse nu.

– Une chaussette, justement !

– Tu triches ! C'est pas du jeu !

– Mais ce n'est pas un jeu. Maintenant, viens, qu'on lave _ton_ pantalon.

Yuuri poussa un soupir déçu. Wolfram était trop sérieux, même pas moyen de le dévergonder un peu !

Puis son fiancé mit sa menace à exécution et ne plaça qu'une chaussette dans la bassine.

– Et d'ailleurs, tu es beaucoup trop démonstratif en public ! C'est embarrassant !

– Comment ça, trop démonstratif ? C'est à peine si tu me laisses te tenir la main ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu rougis dès que je te souris !

– Et les bisous sur la joue, hein ? C'est totalement indécent !

– Ce n'est arrivé que trois fois ! Et c'était pas en public, il n'y avait que Conrad, Günther et Greta !

– Greta est trop jeune pour voir ce genre de choses !

– Tu viens de dire que d'ici trois ans elle serait en âge de se marier !

– Oui et bien on verra ça dans trois ans ! Ne pervertis pas l'esprit de notre fille ! Maou lubrique !

– Promets-moi de ne _jamais_ m'appeler comme ça devant tes frères ! … Et je te promets de faire un effort.

– Hum…

Ils lavèrent la chaussette.

– A toi.

Yuuri réfléchit plusieurs secondes.

– Heu…

Il commençait à être à cours d'idées, mais ils devaient avancer. Wolfram était encore beaucoup trop habillé.

– Tes bains sont trop chauds, je peux pas te rejoindre, c'est pas drôle.

– Pourquoi tu voudrais prendre tes bains avec moi ?

– Mais c'est un moment important ! Se frotter le dos l'un l'autre, c'est ce genre d'attentions qui font le ciment d'un couple !

– Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas qu'on te frotte le dos…

– Euh… ça c'était avant.

– Avant que quoi ? Que tes hormones se réveillent ? Maou lubrique !

– Je sais pas si je préférais pas "mauviette"… marmonna Yuuri.

La seconde chaussette de Wolfram rejoignit celle de Yuuri.

– Tu ne m'as jamais présenté à tes parents ! accusa-t-il.

– En dehors du fait que je ne sais pas s'il est possible de les faire venir ici ou de te faire aller là-bas, tu ne m'as jamais présenté à ton père ! contra le brun.

Wolfram croisa les bras.

– Tu n'avais pas besoin de rencontrer mon père avant et tu le verras demain de toute façon, dit-il, avec une bonne dose de mauvaise foi.

Yuuri se fit plus sérieux.

– Pourquoi je n'avais pas besoin de faire la connaissance de ton père ? C'est ton père tout de même ! C'est lui qui va te donner à moi demain.

– Si ça l'avait intéressé de savoir à qui j'étais fiancé, il serait venu nous voir. Mais tu es le Maou et il n'a même pas fait le déplacement. Ce n'est certainement pas à toi de le faire !

– J'aurais quand même préféré recevoir sa bénédiction avant le mariage !

– Il te la donnera. De toute façon il n'a pas le choix. Je fais ce que je veux et Shinou a approuvé notre union. Il n'a pas son mot à dire.

– Tu ne sembles pas très bien t'entendre avec ton père…

– Nous n'avons rien en commun. Il ne s'est jamais beaucoup intéressé à moi et c'est réciproque, voilà tout. Il n'y a rien d'autre à en dire.

– Pourtant tu as bien choisi de porter son nom à ton seizième anniversaire !

Wolfram détourna les yeux.

– Wolfram ? Explique-moi s'il te plaît, c'est important…

Il ne le prit pas contre lui, malgré son envie de le faire, et se contenta de lui poser une main sur le bras.

Le blond ne croisa pas son regard.

– Je… J'ai toujours eu le goût des combats perdus d'avance. Je pensais qu'en prenant son nom il ferait un peu plus attention à moi… Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est un combat perdu d'avance. Je ressemble trop à ma mère pour qu'il ait envie de me regarder.

– Ça fait combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne compte pas.

Yuuri serra le bras de Wolf en guise de soutien.

– Si ça fait si longtemps, les choses ont dû changer ! Et peut-être qu'il n'ose pas te contacter non plus après tout ce temps ! Il n'est peut-être pas sûr de comment il serait accueilli. Après tout, il sera présent à ton mariage, c'est donc qu'il ne s'en fiche pas !

– De toute façon, je m'en moque !

Yuuri comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Wolfram était trop têtu et s'il tenait son physique de sa mère, il ne serait qu'à moitié surpris d'apprendre que son père et lui partageaient le même caractère. Mais les relations entre Conrad et Wolfram s'étaient trop améliorées ces dernières années pour que ça ne vaille pas la peine de s'en mêler.

– C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien que toi et Greta rencontriez ma famille. Je vais en parler à Murata pour voir ce qu'on peut faire.

– Hum, fit Wolfram avant de laver les chaussettes contenues dans la bassine.

Yuuri s'empressa de l'aider. C'était à son tour de parler mais il ne voyait vraiment plus quoi dire. D'un autre côté, ils ne leur restaient à tous deux qu'un vêtement (string excepté) et Wolfram était encore en pantalon, ce qui était profondément injuste. Il devait dire quelque chose !

– Tu viens pas assez jouer au baseball avec moi ! fit-il en se débarrassant de sa dernière chaussette.

Wolfram haussa les sourcils.

– C'est important ! C'est mon sport préféré et je voudrais bien y jouer avec toi ! … Et puis c'est le sport national de Shin Makoku, c'est aussi ton devoir de montrer l'exemple !

– N'importe quoi !

– Mais si ! Et puis, depuis mon arrivée ici, tu m'as appris plein de choses alors moi aussi j'aimerais bien t'apprendre des choses !

_Et puis, j'ai rêvé de toi en tenue de baseball un jour et tu étais très sexy… Mais je vais pas lui dire ça, il va encore me traiter de "Maou lubrique"…_

Le regard de Wolfram s'adoucit.

– Bon, d'accord. Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Yuuri lui adressa un grand sourire.

– A toi ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Wolfram vérifia sa liste.

– Hum, je n'ai plus rien à dire je crois…

– Quoi ? Mais si, mais si, il doit bien te rester encore un ou deux trucs ! Vas-y, n'hésite pas ! Il faut tout mettre à plat sinon ça n'a pas de sens ! Même un tout petit truc qui peut te paraître idiot, il faut me le dire parce que avec les années, ça peut prendre des proportions dramatiques !

– Tu ne viens jamais…

– Hey ! T'as pas retiré ton pantalon ! le coupa Yuuri.

Wolfram lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux mais s'exécuta.

– Tu ne viens jamais t'occuper du nid des ours-abeilles avec moi.

– D'accord, je viendrais ! Tu as raison !

Yuuri ôta son string.

– Et en parlant d'ours-abeilles, s'il te plaît, utilise une autre peinture pour peindre mes portraits !

– Je reconnais que l'odeur n'est pas très agréable, mais c'est la meilleure peinture qu'on puisse trouver et c'est le symbole de notre… Yuuri, arrête de me regarder comme ça !

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Comment je te regarde ?

– Je connais bien cette lueur dans tes yeux ! Tu n'écoutes pas un mot de ce que je dis !

– Mais si, mais si… ! Bon d'accord, tu as raison pour la peinture, c'est symbolique ! Allez à toi ! déclara Yuuri en s'avançant vers Wolfram, la main tendu vers le string.

Le blond recula instinctivement.

– Yuuri ! Maou lubrique ! Arrête, ce n'est pas fini ! Tu ne prends rien au sérieux !

– Oh si, je suis très sérieux ! Je t'écoute, vas-y à toi !

Wolfram recula encore et se retrouva rapidement coincé entre Yuuri et le mur derrière lui.

– Yuuri ! Tu te laisses complètement contrôler par tes hormones ! Un peu de sang-froid !

– Tu as tout à fait raison ! acquiesça Yuuri en posant les mains sur les hanches de son fiancé. Je redoublerai d'efforts… une fois que nous serons mariés !

– Yuuri ! Yuuri ! Ça suffit ! protesta Wolfram alors que le brun s'attaquait à son cou tout en descendant son string. On n'a pas fini !

– Tu as raison, on ne fait que commencer…

FIN.

Avec nous, c'est pas « le téléphone pleure », c'est « le téléphone fique » XD  
(m77 : ouais, enfin ton forfait, y doit bien pleurer quand même ! v.v)


End file.
